Chelsea's Giftfic
by doryishness
Summary: This is a giftfic for my friend Chelsea. She like, literely her and Krum take a romantic broom ride. So...KrumOC. Yah...the summery isn't really for you guys anyways


Oh wow, the OOCNESS!!!!! Liek whoa, mmkaies?!

This story was requested by and is dedicated to my best friend Chelsea. She is uberly in love with Viktor Krum – and who couldn't be? He is teh total sex!!

Sooooo…this is all for her. ALL FOR YOU BA-BAY! I don't know how much I like or dislike it…I wrote it all in about an hour or so. And I haven't written HP fanfiction in like, a looonnggg time. Haven't even roleplayed it in a long while either.

Okay, so since I have admitted this is a requested story, and I am well aware of the fact of OOCness, I WANT NO FLAMES!!!!! And don't you DARE call Chelsea an "OC" or "Mary-sue" or fear my wrath.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN TEH OCCNESS!!! Everything else, no, not mine. All JK Rowling's.

----------------------------------------------------

"I am fucking freezing." Dory chattered. Her knees knocked together, the pale Irish skin showing between her black socks and black pleated skirt turning blue.

"Look at what they did to our field…" Chelsea said mournfully, looking at the Hogwarts quidditch field in sorrow. It was covered in shoulder high criss-crossing hedges. "Our field…is ruined…"

"Technically, we play in the air, so it wouldn't matter much." Dory pointed out, hugging herself and shivering. "Come ooonnnn, can we PLEASE go back inside?" The red-head rewrapped the green and silver scarf around her neck, fluffing it around her pink wind-whipped cheeks.

"You go ahead…" The taller curly-haired girl said with a sigh. She had been more dressed for the cold end of winter at Hogwarts. She had thrown her slytherin sweater over her blazer and had on yanked on thicker socks. She adjusted her glasses on her perky nose and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I wanna go see the field up close."

"Tch." Dory tutted, turning on her heel but then pausing. "Well, be careful. Merlin knows that giant oaf probably put in some deadly bizarre freak of nature creatures in there." The girl winked at her friend through her glasses then wrinkled her nose. "See you inside! With that, she was off in a half run, anxious to return to the warmth the castle glowed from.

Chelsea smirked to herself and shook her head, bringing her hands out of her pockets and folding them across her chest as she slowly made her way down the stone stairs leading to the hedge-covered quidditch field.

A thin layer of fog covered the ground in an eerie pearl white. It was so low; it barely rose past the heel of Chelsea's shoes. "My field…" She murmured sadly to herself, walking the edge of maze.

There was the snap of a cracking twig, and instinctively, Chelsea whirled around, drawing out her wand in a fluid motion. "Who's there?" She called out harshly. She mentally cursed herself, for not paying better attention to the dangers that could be lurking.

"Whatever you are, I'll turn you into your respective house mascot." She threatened.

There was another twig crack, the rustle of leaves, and a solid young man emerged from the maze, looking at her stoically and calmly.

"I am very sorry to 'ave frightened you." The boy said, bowing. Chelsea gaped. It was Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion and Legendary Qudditch player!! She and Dory had gone to see the cup that earlier summer, with their families. Remembering herself, she shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't scare me." She scoffed, lowering her wand slightly.

A mild look of amusment traveled over Krum's face, before he politely asked. "I 'ave not seen you before. Are you with the champion?"

Chelsea snorted. "A hufflepuff or a gryffindork? Do I look like I would lower myself to that level?" Oh, to be lumped with Harry Potter or Cedric Diggory. Well, Cedric wasn't too bad. A hufflepuff, but cute.

Krum's slight smile returned. "Ah. A slytherin." A small look of confusion burrowed his eyebrows as he studied her down his nose. "And what purpose do you 'ave here, if you are not in the tournament?"

Chelsea had to work not to drop her jaw. Well, of all the nerve….She should be asking HIM what he was doing here!"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Ah, but I asked first." Krum said politely, a smirk on his rugged good-looking face.

Chelsea huffed and folded her arms, glaring at the champion. "I came to…" Suddenly she felt her cheeks go red, as she stammered out her reason defensively. "I came to see how badly destroyed my field was. I haven't been able to play, much less even FLY, because of this stupid tournament."

Krum's eyebrows lifted in slight surprise, and his amused smirk widened. "A qudditch player yourself?" He asked.

Chelsea would have tossed her brown curly hair, if it wasn't already pulled back. "Yes. I'm the keeper." She said smugly. But her face darkened a few seconds later. "Or I would have been. It's so unfair, I don't even get to play my last year!" the 7th year complained.

"I can see where you would be distressed." Krum said, and even though his face was smirking, his voice sounded serious. "I would be horrified if our field had been turned into a garden."

Chelsea gave a giggle. "And had dangerous creatures running rampant in it. I heard that our gates-keeper has thrown in a bunch of animals he breeds himself. So I'd be careful if I were you in there."

Krum gave another short bow. "Thank you for the warning. I shall indeed heed it."

Chelsea smiled warmly at him, before sighing and looking to the side at the growing maze. "I haven't been on a broom all year. I miss flying so much…"

Krum looked thoughtful. "Would you like to go for a ride?" Chelsea turned a raising eyebrow to him.

"I don't see a broom anywhere."

Krum smiled slightly, pulling out his wand. "Accio Broom!" He called loudly, swishing and flicking. Chelsea supposed he either hadn't heard the notice that no flying was allowed, or was either choosing to ignore it.

With a soft whistling sound, Chelsea turned to see a very fine broom sweep towards her. It brushed past her closely, and she could almost feel the smoothness of the handle. Turning back around, she smirked to see the broom levitating in front of a smug looking Krum.

"What a good broom. Comes when called." Chelsea sarcastically joked.

"It does indeed obey its master's commands." Krum returned, holding out his hand to her. "Come. Would you like to take a ride?"

Chelsea smirked and slowly approached, reaching out and taking his hand. "Alright." She seated herself sideways on the broom, and felt the light dip as Krum threw his leg over and sat down behind her. One strong arm, clothed in a dark red velvet uniform, wrapped around her waist, the other reaching across her lap to grip the broom handle.

"I hope I am not being too forward." Krum said, smirking. Chelsea turned her head, and was slightly surprised to see how close he was. His pink lips were only mere inches from her cheek and ear.

"Mmm, not at all." Chelsea assured. She turned her head back around as the broom slowly tilted and started to drift upwards.

"You trust me?" Krum's rough voice murmured into her ear through thick curly hair.

"Your intentions or flying ability?" Chelsea smirked in retort. "I know how well you fly. I saw you at the cup. No one else can even compare to you. Congratulations by the way."

Krum's lips twitched in a cross between another smirk and a grin. Shifting and wrapping his arm around Chelsea more comfortably, he nudged his broom, and the pair shot forward.

Chelsea's breath was caught in her throat before she let out a gasp. She was use to flying fast – she often raced her older brother, teammates and Dory – the latter normally ending up falling off her broom halfway to the finish line, insuring a obvious win, and an even funnier event. But Krum's speed was unbelievable.

She pressed herself back into his chest unconsciously as Krum leaned forward, chin hovering about her shoulder and lips mere centimeters from her ear. "Enjoy it?" He asked quietly.

Not speaking, Chelsea nodded wide-eyed, staring down at the fog-covered qudditch field they were zooming around above. "Would you like to go further?" the masculine voice asked smoothly again. Chelsea bit her lip and weighed her options. Yes, and risk even more trouble when they landed, if they were caught. No, and this ride with this handsome star, who was showing an obvious interest in her, was over. And she could still get into trouble.

But heck. She was a slytherin. And since when had anybody in her house ever stopped from a little thing such as "trouble"? With a wide smile, Chelsea nodded, her head still facing forward.

Krum grinned and they shot off. As they zoomed around gracefully, Chelsea saw areas of the Hogwarts Castle and Grounds she had never even known existed before. Everything seemed so different up in the air. The beautiful land seemed to stretch on forever, and Chelsea wanted to see where it ended. Krum was more then happy to oblige, and even though the evening was starting to darken, he took her to each of the four corners that direction spread from.

Chelsea wasn't sure how much time had passed when they returned to the qudditch pitch, descending slowly in front of the maze. The fog had lifted, swirling around their ankles now, and the area looked even more darker and sinister then it had that afternoon.

Dory would be more then worried when she returned, no doubt. Chelsea wouldn't have put it past the Irish slytherin to go and find Gryffindor first years to torment as she waited anxiously for her quidditch keeper best friend.

But Chelsea was rather unconcerned about that as she slid off the broom, turning to Krum.

"Thank you." She said in passive flirtatious tone. She batted her eyes once, looking up at him through a smirk. Krum, dismounting his broom smirked in return and bowed his head.

"The pleasure vwas all mine." He returned in his own hinting voice. Chelsea hugged herself, as a few moments of silence past between them.

"Well, good luck on the third task." The girl offered, before turning around and heading off towards the castle.

"Wait."

Chelsea turned around, and was slightly startled to find Krum had appeared right in front of her, their noses barely touching.

"Vill you be cheering me on?" The boy asked, his eyes staring piercingly into hers.

"Of course. You're the only true champion anyways." Chelsea assured with another half smirk, half smile.

Krum looked smug. "Then I vill look forward to seeing your face in the crowds, when I accept the cup."

Chelsea chuckled. "You do that." She started to turn away again, when Krum's hand shot out to lightly grab her arm. Chelsea looked back, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Krum leaned over and ever so softly kissed her cheek. "After I win, we should fly together again." He said as he drew back, that cross between a smug smirk and a sincere smiling drawing across his face again.

Chelsea was pretty sure she blushed, but she kept her cool. "Alright." Krum's hand left go of her arm, and she gave him one last smirk before turning and coolly striding back to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------

And check out my uber lame ending too!! Yah. I totally lost museness towards the end. Well…towards page three. My muse decided to flit off…so I apologize, my dear Chelsea, if this is uber lame. But it's all yours!!

To everyone else – unless you're gonna review and go "ZOMG, GR8 STORI! I LUV/LIEK CHELSEAxKRUM!!!" and other sorts of things that will make me wonder why the hell you thought this crackfic was anywhere near decent – don't click on that review button. I don't want your opinions. This is for Chelsea.

Anyways. Hope you liked it babe. And like I said, you dun need to write me a story :-p. But….if you do….I wouldn't mind Captain Jack Sparrow / Dory xD – lol.

Love you!!


End file.
